In an Ideal World
by NorthOfShangrila
Summary: After re-watching episodes & reading fan fiction, I decided to write the ending I would have liked. I have tried to remain faithful to the relationship between Vincent & Catherine from the first two series. My story picks up after Catherine sent a note to Vincent asking him to meet her later that evening. * I apologise for not getting round to finishing it yet - I will get there!
1. Chapter 1

Catherine left the office early that evening. She just could not concentrate on her work. She had not been able to tell Vincent about the baby the day before, as he had been in such turmoil. She could sense his pain and felt that she could not possibly add to his worries. But today she had not been able to stop thinking about it, she was still in shock herself. Tonight, she would tell Vincent about what had happened in the tunnel and about the baby.

She arrived at her apartment and unable to eat, paced in front of the fireplace going over and over in her mind what she would say. How would he take the news that they had consummated their relationship but he had no memory of it? And then there was the child. A knock at the window jolted her out of her daydream and she went to the balcony. Vincent was there waiting for her. "Catherine" he said softly, "I got your message. What is it"? She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Vincent" she whispered as she buried her head softly into his chest. "Catherine, please tell me what's troubling you"?

Her courage was failing her, but she knew that she must tell him. Vincent placed a clawed finger gently under her chin and lifted her head so that they were looking at each other. "Tell me" he repeated softly. Looking deep into his eyes, Catherine gave a sigh. "Vincent, there is something I need tell you". "What is it"? He asked, patiently waiting for her reply. "I just …." she trailed off, pulling away from him and walking a few paces away. "I just don't know where to start" she said eventually. "At the beginning" Vincent replied. Catherine took a deep breath and began ….

"Vincent, that night, down in the tunnels, when you weren't yourself ….. You collapsed to the floor …. There was no pulse, no nothing." Her lips began to tremble as the memories came flooding back. "I thought I'd lost you". He could hear the pain in her voice and it was cutting through him like a knife, but he gave nothing away. He stood looking at her, giving her the time she needed to carry on. "I didn't know what to do to bring you back to me Vincent". As she said his name she looked up at him, tears starting to run down her face. She carried on, still looking at him. "I did the only thing I could think of …. I kissed you". "I kissed you with the all the love that I have for you".

She saw a small flicker cross face. She started to walk slowly towards him. "And then you opened your eyes and you looked at me". She was close enough to touch him now, "You looked at me Vincent, and you lifted your hands to my face and you …. You kissed me". She raised her hands to his face simultaneously. Without realising what she was doing she raised herself up on her toes and kissed him on the lips – just as she had done once before.

Vincent was mesmerised by her touch, but he said nothing. She carried on. "Vincent …" Her voice had become a whisper "we …." She faltered, looking for the right words. Only the right words would do at this moment. "We gave each other _everything_ we had to give". She looked at him hoping that he had caught the meaning of her words. " _Everything_ "? He replied, tilting his head slightly. "Yes Vincent, _everything_ ". She looked intently into his eyes to stress the last word. "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that is why we no longer have our bond".

Vincent stood fixed to spot, unable to move or talk. He had heard her words and knew they were true, but he could just not believe them. "Tell me what you're thinking Vincent …. Please". Catherine asked. He turned away from her, his thoughts and emotions starting to whirl around him. How could he have no memory of something so important? But one thought above all others was on his mind. He spoke with his back to her "Catherine… did I …. Did I hurt you"? At his words she rushed towards him and turned him to face her. "No" she replied softly looking up at him. He had concern in his eyes – she could see it. "Vincent - you were …, "she changed her words "there was only love between us". She could see her words eased him slightly.

"Catherine, I have not memory of what happened in the tunnel" he said. Catherine took his hands in hers and held them up between them. "Vincent, you were in such pain, you mind was not itself, your memory may return". Vincent looked at her shaking his head. "Vincent, don't you see" Catherine continued. "All this time you have been frightened of hurting me, but even in your darkest hour, you were gentle and loving. The future we dreamed of… it can be ours – we can be together as we truly want to be". Catherine once again placed her arms around his waist knowing that he would bring her close. He understood what she was saying. There would be other times. Trying to remember their one encounter in the dark, was nothing compared to the life they had ahead of them. They stood there for some time, neither saying anything. Catherine was the first to speak.

"Vincent" she whispered. "There is something else I need to tell you".

"Yes?" Vincent whispered back. Catherine took another deep breath and pulled herself away from him, just enough to look directly into his eyes. "Something unexpected and amazing has happened". He could sense the excitement in her voice. "Vincent" she said gazing up at him so lovingly that he almost had to steady himself. "Vincent … I'm going to have a child. Your child".

End of Part One


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine's words hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Vincent found his voice. "A child"? Even he could hear the astonishment in his reply. Her previous admission had taken him totally by surprise, but this one ….! "Yes Vincent, a child" Catherine repeated. She was looking at him carefully to try and gauge his feelings, but how could she. This was something that even she thought could never be. "Oh Vincent, talk to me…, tell me you are as happy as I am" Catherine implored. Vincent could only shake his head in disbelief and repeat the words "a child" again and again as he paced the balcony.

She waited for him to stop, but he was totally absorbed in his thoughts. "VINCENT" she said purposefully. He immediately stopped and looked at her. "Vincent …" she repeated his name, but much softer this time. "Please tell me … how you feel. I need to know". "Catherine, I …. I do not know how I feel. It is almost too much for my mind to cope with all at once". Catherine knew that she would be asking a lot of Vincent by telling him everything, especially as he was still not 100% himself. But it was a risk she felt she must take, as keeping it too herself was just not an option any more. She had desperately wanted, and needed, to share the news about the baby with him, which had also meant explaining about what had happened in the tunnel.

Catherine walked over to him and spoke calmly, whilst touching his arm. "Vincent, I know. I am sorry. I've asked a lot of you so soon after your illness. But I …, I needed to tell you". She sighed and leant against him. Vincent spoke. "Catherine, you were right to tell me. I can't imagine what you must have been going through these last few days. It's just I never dreamed …." He trailed off. "… Never dreamed you would have a child" Catherine finished off the sentence for him. "No" he whispered back.

After a few moments had passed, Catherine sat down on the floor of the balcony and pulled at Vincent's arm. He instinctively sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her. She moved herself close beside him. "Vincent" she said eventually. "Please tell me you are happy". Vincent waited for a moment then as he spoke he started to stroke her hands. "Catherine, you must know how I feel". Yes, she knew how he felt but she still wanted to hear him say the words. "I need to hear you say them". Vincent had never been one to openly show his love for her, but he knew that this woman deserved to hear his words. He carried on stroking her hands, caressing them with his claws.

"Catherine, you have told me so much today. I don't know where to begin myself". "Why don't you start at the beginning" Catherine replied with a slight smile on her face. Vincent began.

"Since the day I met you Catherine, you have changed my world. I never thought I would find anyone to hold, to cherish and ….. And to love, the way that I love you". Catherine felt his mouth kiss on the top of her head as she sat resting on his chest, hanging onto his every word.

"You are a remarkable woman Catherine. You have given so much to so many and for so little in return. Especially, what you have given up for me". He had a pang of guilt thinking about the life she could have had with Elliot Burch. But his woman had given that up for HIM! It was only now, sitting here thinking about all that Catherine had sacrificed for him that he felt ashamed at the lack of sacrifice he had made for her.

His thoughts then turned to the child, growing inside Catherine … their child, made from their love. "Oh Catherine, my love. The thought of you carrying our child fills me with such happiness, there are no words to describe it". He felt her squeeze him a little tighter as he said this, and he squeezed her a little tighter in return. "Just know that I love you Catherine, now and always".

Catherine could not stop the tears falling. They were the most beautiful words she had ever heard Vincent say. They were enough …. For now.

They sat in the darkness for what seemed like hours. Eventually, Vincent said "Catherine, you must go inside. It's very late and getting cold." They got up off the floor and stood looking at each other. Vincent could see the stains on her cheeks where her tears had fallen and wiped them away. "I should go" he said. But she was shaking her head. "No Vincent, don't go. Not tonight. Please stay". He opened his mouth to protest, but she spoke again … "Please …. I just want to lay in your arms." He remembered his earlier thoughts about his lack of sacrifice for her, and said softly "Ok".

They entered Catherine's apartment. They had lain together many times before in the tunnels, listening to music from above, reading to each other, but this time ….. They both felt how different this time was. They lay on the bed, Catherine wrapped up in Vincent's arm. "We will need to tell Father" Vincent said. "I know" replied Catherine. "But just for tonight, let it be our secret to enjoy". They moved closer to each other and fell asleep.

End of Part Two

This story is my first ff attempt, so please feel free to leave comments.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was not yet rising in the morning sky, but the birds were starting to stir. Vincent was not accustomed to sleeping above ground and their morning-song woke him. He was initially surprised to find himself lying next to Catherine on her bed. She was still sleeping, snuggled up very close to him, a look of deep contentment on her face. As he looked at her, the conversations of the previous evening came flooding back into his mind. Her words kept repeating over and over in his mind. "Vincent … we gave each other _everything_ "! and "Vincent … I'm going to have _your_ child"!

Could it be true, was this woman, whom he loved more than anything, really be carrying his child? Had they really 'loved' each other that night down in the caves? Vincent rose very carefully from the bed so as not to wake Catherine and walked to the large windows leading to the balcony. He had seen the sunrise quite a few times before, but today it looked more beautiful than he had ever seen it. He looked back towards the bed and saw that Catherine was stirring. He walked back to the bed and sat on the edge, then leaning down towards her, he kissed her very tenderly on the lips.

As he pulled back from her he could see that her eyes were open and looking at him intently. "Good morning Catherine" he said. "Vincent" she said softly, bringing her hand up to touch his face. "I would like to wake up to that kiss every morning"! They looked at each other for a few moments. Surprisingly, it was Catherine who was the first to break eye contact. There was something in the way he had looked at her that almost made her blush, and she looked away. "Did you sleep well Catherine" asked Vincent. "Yes" she replied. Vincent got up and walked back to the window. "The sunrise was beautiful this morning Catherine, but it was nothing compared to how beautiful you looked when you were asleep". He turned to her as he said this and again she felt herself blush. She rose out of bed and walked towards him and put her arms around his waist. His arms wrapped around her and they stood looking out as the sun started to show itself in the distance.

"Vincent, do you remember what we spoke about yesterday" Catherine asked. "Every word" he replied. "And how do you feel now"? She queried. Vincent thought for a moment and as he spoke his arms wrapped around her just a little bit tighter. "I feel like I am truly blessed to have found you Catherine. Your love is more than I could have ever dreamt of and this 'child', this miracle that grows inside you, fills me with feelings that I can barely contain". Catherine could think of nothing to say to follow this. Her whole being was overflowing with joy, happiness and love. Just at that moment her alarm went off and brought the two back from their reverie. Catherine walked over to the bedside and turned it off. "Lucky me – I have to go to work"! She exclaimed.

Vincent looked out of the window again. "I must go now" he said. He needed to be back in the tunnels before the sun rose completely. "Yes of course" Catherine replied. She knew for his safety he needed to return, but she could not hide the disappointment from her voice. He sensed the change in her tone and walked over to her. "Catherine … shall I see you below tonight? Will we tell Father our news"? She smiled up at him "Yes, I think we shall". She started to walk towards the balcony windows when he caught hold of her arm. It didn't hurt, but it was a tighter grip than he would usually use. She was a little surprised, but not enough for it to show on her face. He pulled her towards him and she looked up at him. They looked deeply into each other's eyes. No words were needed in this moment. Their gaze said everything. Then very slowly Vincent brought his face down towards hers and kissed her on the lips.

This took Catherine by surprise, but she was not about to let that get in the way. She accepted his kiss and as his grip loosened, she brought her arms up around his neck. He in turn, wrapped his arms around her back and she felt herself being pulled in towards him, tighter and tighter. She felt like she was drowning and floating at the same time. This moment, that she had dreamed about for so long, was like nothing she had ever experienced before. She wanted to stay in his embrace forever, never wanting it to stop. Eventually, their lips parted and they pulled away slightly, both catching their breath.

As she looked up at Vincent, she could see that it was his turn to blush slightly. She smiled as she looked up at him. Vincent was surprised at his own boldness. He had not really thought about kissing her. The need to bring her close and place his lips on hers had so overwhelmed him that he had been powerless to stop. Their arms loosened from each other and they walked in opposite directions … Vincent towards the balcony and Catherine towards the clock on the bedside. "I must go now Catherine". He gestured towards the window, the sun was creeping over the horizon. "Yes" she replied. "Be safe Catherine". Vincent said. "I will" she said smiling at him. "Until tonight". Vincent replied, then he turned and headed out onto the balcony and was gone. "Until tonight" Catherine repeated.

End of Part Three

This story is my first ff attempt, so please feel free to leave comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine could remember nothing of her journey to work that morning. Her mind was pre-occupied with so many things. She made her way to her desk smiling and saying "Good Morning" to the usual faces. When she got to Joe's office, she couldn't help looking in through the open door, which was her usual morning habit, only to see his empty chair. It was then she remembered he was still in hospital recovering from the bomb which had so nearly taken his life. "Poor Joe" she thought to herself and made a mental note to drop by and visit him later.

She carried on to her desk and sat down with sigh as she looked at the stack of files. She had just started to work her way through them when a feeling of nausea washed over her. She quickly navigated her way to the washroom, where she threw up into the nearest toilet. Thankfully, no-one else was in there at the time. After waiting a few minutes, just in case, she went to a basin and washed her hands and splashed water on her face. "You can do this" she said to her reflection. She left the washroom and made her way back to her desk, grabbing a coffee from the machine as she walked past.

"Okay" she thought to herself. "There's one thing I can definitely do today". She opened her bag and took out her address book and flipped it open. She dialled the number on the open page. "Hi, this is Cathy Chandler, could I make an appointment to see Dr Peter Alcott today please?" "Yes, 3:30 would be great, thanks".

Catherine wasn't quite sure how Father would react to the news, so having Peter 'on board' would be the first hurdle to cross. She hadn't really thought about whether the baby may look like Vincent, but it was obviously a possibility therefore she couldn't risk seeing any other doctors. After a few sips of the coffee she began to feel a little better and got back to her work.

She passed the next couple of hours sorting through the files again, trying desperately for the things she was reading to make some sense in her already jumbled mind. She made notes, jotted down names, dates and places but nothing was really coming together on any of the cases she was working on. At 2pm, she thankfully stacked the files neatly with her notes placed in the front of each one, and left the office. She would pass the hospital on the way to Peter's Surgery, so she headed out of the building and hailed a cab.

Once at the hospital, she made her way up to Joe's room and looked round the door. He was awake, so she knocked and went in. "Hey, how's it going Radcliffe?" he asked obviously pleased to see her and have some company. "Okay" she replied. "How about you Joe,"? He shook his head as he spoke "Could've been a lot worse Cathy, Doctors tell me I'm one lucky guy to still be alive". "You sure are Joe, and you're looking much better" she said, looking him up and down. He was still in a bad way, but now he was awake, he was looking much brighter. "Hey, how's the office holding up without me"? He asked. "Funny you should ask Joe" she said. "More work seems to be getting done with you not there!" He smiled at her attempt at humour. He was glad she wasn't fussing over him like everyone else did.

He looked at her. "And how about you Cathy? You're looking a bit tired - if you don't mind me saying!"  
"Well actually, I'm on my home, I am feeling a little off colour."  
"Well don't go coming in here and giving it to me"? He replied jokingly.  
They both laughed. It felt good for both of them.  
"I'll pop by in a day or two" she said as she got up to leave.  
"Ok, look after yourself Radcliffe".  
"You too Joe" she replied, then she turned and left.

She arrived at Peter's surgery and was asked to wait in the reception area, whilst he finished up with his previous patient. After a few minutes the receptionist said she could go in. "Cathy, it's good to see you" Peter said as he got up from behind his desk and walked over to her. They greeted each other warmly with a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Peter, thank you for seeing me" she replied. "Anything for you Cathy, you know that". He was a very pleasant man and Catherine had known him all her life. He was also, one of the few people who knew about the world below the city, about Father, about Vincent. "Now what can I do for your Cathy? Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Well, I'm here to ask you for some help". Concern crossed his face "Cathy, are you in any trouble"? "No" she replied. "No trouble". Peter was confused and shook his head "I need to know more if you want me to help you" he said. Catherine took a deep breath and said "I'm pregnant and I would like you to be my Doctor". The concern on Peter's face vanished and was replaced with surprise and then joy. "Cathy, that's wonderful news, I didn't know you were seeing anyone. Are you sure you wouldn't rather have someone else." Catherine waited a few moments, then replied patiently "It can't be anyone else Peter".

The concern returned to Peter's face. "Why not Cathy?" Catherine looked down at her hands as they twisted in her lap. "There's a chance the baby may be …. d _ifferent_ ". "Different"! Peter repeated. "Whatever do you mean"? Catherine looked up at him and said "Peter, the baby's father is …. Vincent". "VINCENT!" Peter repeated, far more loudly and surprised than he would have liked. "Why Cathy, I knew you two were close but …." He stopped himself from finishing the sentence. "Does he know"? He asked. "Yes" she replied, "Peter please, will you help us?" she implored him.

He got up from his desk and went and knelt down beside her. He took her hands in his. "Cathy, of course I will help you. I'll see to everything, check-ups, scans, delivery …. . You just take good care of yourself … and that baby. Okay?" Catherine nodded. "Does Jacob know?" he asked. "No not yet, we are telling him tonight" she replied. "I'm not sure how he'll take it, but I know it will help if you're involved".

"Well, just tell him I'll be keeping a close eye on you and the baby". "We'll need to organise a check-up, as soon as you can Cathy, but I think you've got enough to deal with today. Go home and get some rest". She smiled at him as he helped her up from the chair and gave her a hug. He walked her to the door and opened it. "Cathy, congratulations … to you both". She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Peter". Then she walked out of the surgery and caught a cab back to her apartment, where said laid on the bed and fell asleep.

End of Part Four

This story is my first off attempt, so please feel free to leave comments.


	5. Chapter 5

Vincent had spent the day in his usual manner ... helping with new tunnels, reading to the children and playing chess with Father, the latter of which had caused him the most problem. Father knew him all too well and senses that there was something on his son's mind after he had won their game of chess most convincingly. As they were packing up Father asked  
"Vincent - your game was a little off today, which is not like you at all! Is everything alright?"  
"Yes Father, everything is fine." replied Vincent.

It was a half-truth, but even so, Vincent did not like lying to Father. The news that Catherine and he would be delivery to him that evening was troubling him. Father had been against him pursuing a relationship with Catherine from the start, although as time had passed he had accepted Catherine as she become part of the underground community. He also accepted that the 'bond' they shared was extraordinary. Nevertheless, Vincent was still worried how Father would react. He returned to his chamber until it was time to meet Catherine.

Catherine stirred on her bed. She rolled over, looked out of the window and was surprised to see that it was getting dark outside. Glancing over at the clock she saw it was 6:55pm. How long she had been asleep? She got up, grabbed her coat and made her way down to the tunnel entrance under her apartment.

Vincent had arrived a few moments earlier and was pacing back and forth when he heard footsteps. When she appeared at the tunnel entrance any worries he had been holding onto disappeared at the sight of her. "Catherine", he said, taking a few steps towards her and as he said her name she ran to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Vincent". She buried her head against his neck in amongst his hair. "I've missed you" she whispered. They held onto each other for a few moments - neither one wanting to let go.

Vincent gently pulling her away so he look at her face, "Are you alright Catherine?" he asked.  
"Yes, a little tired I guess. I went to see Joe today" she replied.  
"How is he?" Vincent asked.  
"He's much better, almost back to his usual self" she said with a smile.  
"I'm glad he's going to be ok" Vincent replied. He knew Catherine had built a firm friendship with Joe and the shock of what had happened to him must have hurt her deeply.  
"But you mustn't take it upon yourself to look out for everyone Catherine. You must also look after yourself".  
"Don't worry Vincent - I'll be fine". But from the look Vincent was giving her, she knew that her throw away response had not been good enough. She sighed.  
"Okay. I'll take things easier - I promise!" He was content with her reply and gently kissed her forehead. She shut her eyes to savour the moment and was thankful that he was holding onto her shoulders, as she felt herself sway gently. She opened her eyes and looked up at him "Shall we?" "Yes" he said. They turned and, holding hands, walked deeper into the tunnels towards Father's chamber.

When they arrived, he was so immersed in a book, that he didn't noticed them standing at the doorway and it was only when Vincent spoke, that he looked up startled.  
"Father, may we come in?"  
"Vincent, Catherine ... of course. Sorry, I was miles away. I've just found an old book I've been searching for and ..." he stopped suddenly.  
"What am I doing? Stop rattling on you old fool" he said mainly to himself as he put the book down.  
"What can I do for you both?

Vincent and Catherine gave each other a glance before Vincent spoke ...  
"Father ..." there was a long pause, he could not seem to get any other words out.  
Jacob gave his son a quizzical look "Is there something wrong?"  
"No Father, there's nothing wrong" Catherine responded. She had been holding onto Vincent's hand, and gave it an imperceptible squeeze as if to encourage him on.

Vincent continued ... "Father ... there is something which Catherine and I need to tell you".  
"Yes, what is it?" Jacob asked.  
Vincent knew there was no going back now. "Catherine is going to have a child ... my child".  
The words hung in the air.

Jacob looked from Vincent to Catherine and then back again. "A CHILD!" He said with astonishment as he stood up from behind his desk. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes, quite sure" replied Catherine.  
"I don't know what to say" he continued shaking his head in disbelief. He started pacing around his desk. He looked at Catherine.  
"And you're quite sure that it's Vincent's?"  
"FATHER" Vincent spat out angrily. "How can you even ask such a thing!"?  
"Because I just can't believe that the two of you would ... would... risk ..." He couldn't finish off the sentence, he was so stunned by what they had just told him.  
"Vincent, after all the hardship you endured, what if ... "  
"… it looks like me?" Vincent finished the sentence for him.  
"Well, yes. Had either of you even given that the slightest thought?"

Catherine spoke "Father, it's as much a surprise to us as it is to you. But you must believe me that this child will be loved no matter what ..."

"Catherine" Father interjected, anger in his voice. "You have absolutely no idea what it was like for Vincent ... or me for that matter. Trying to answer his questions as best I could as to why he was different from other children, why he couldn't go outside. You didn't see him struggle every day the way I did". There was anguish in his voice now. "But you Vincent, you would put a child through that knowing how difficult it was for you?"

When there was no answer he continued … "I knew this relationship between you both was a bad idea from the start!" Even before the last words had left his lips, he regretted saying them. He could see the hurt in Catherine's eyes. He looked up "Vincent, it's because I love you that ..."

Vincent took a step forward, his eyes glaring at Father. "That I should remain hidden in these tunnels only understanding love from books and not know what it is like to love or be loved in return? Is that what you really want for me Father?"

"No of course not." Jacob replied, looking down. There was silence for a moment.

Catherine could feel the tension between the two and it was making her very uncomfortable. She had known Father would not take their news easily.  
"Father" she said taking a few steps forward so that she was standing next to Vincent.  
"I love Vincent more than I've ever loved anyone. You have no idea how happy I am to be having Vincent's child … your grandchild".  
She paused for a moment for the last words to hopefully have some impact.  
"But I don't want ... it ... to ...". All of a sudden the room started to spin and she felt her legs go from under her.

Father noticed her falter, "Vincent" he said "Quickly, she's going to faint".  
Vincent didn't hesitate and grabbed her just as she was about to collapse onto the floor.  
"Here, put her on this" Father said pointing to his reading chair. He quickly sought out his medical bag and brought out some smelling salts.  
"Is she alright Father?" Vincent as he placed her carefully on the chair.  
"I'm sure it's nothing" Father re-assured him. "Catherine?" He moved the smelling salts under her nose, "Catherine ... can you hear me?" Catherine opened her eyes slowly "What happened?" She asked putting her hands up to cover her eyes. "You fainted". Father replied.

"I'm sorry" Catherine said.  
"Don't be sorry - it can happen during pregnancy ... have you had any morning sickness?" Father asked, any anger in him had disappeared.  
"Yes" she replied, rubbing her temples.  
Father nodded to himself. "I see" he said. "Are you remembering to eat regularly Catherine?"  
"Well ... I left work early today so worked through lunch and then fell asleep when I got home" she replied rather guiltily.  
"Ah - well I think we've found the problem!" Father said with some relief.  
"Vincent - can you find Mary and ask her if we could have some soup for Catherine please"  
Vincent left the two of them.

"Father, I'm so sorry that ..." Catherine started to say, but he cut her off.  
"No Catherine, it's me that should be sorry. I forget that Vincent is a grown man now who is in charge of his own life and choices - even if I might not agree with them. I just never considered the possibility of Vincent ever having a child".

"Have you see a Doctor yet Catherine?" He asked. "You know check-ups and blood tests will need to be done. It may raise some unwanted questions!"  
"Not officially." Catherine replied. "But I went to see Peter today and he said he would take care of everything. I'm going to see him again in a few days."  
"Good, good." Father said nodding.

Just at that moment Vincent returned with a bowl of soup. "Now Catherine eat this and don't even think about getting up out of that chair until it's all finished" Father said with mock sternness. Vincent was a little confused at the sudden change in Father's demeanour - although he was relieved. He knelt down beside the chair "Are you feeling alright Catherine?" he asked tenderly. "Yes, I feel much better now" she replied bending towards him so that their heads came together.

Father could not help but be touched by such a tender gesture between the two of them. There was no doubting the love they felt for each other. To accept Vincent for all that he was, to still love him, want to be with him and to have his child made Catherine a remarkable woman in Fathers eyes. "Okay Vincent, let Catherine finish her soup he said. As Vincent stood up, Father went over to him.

"Vincent, I'm sorry for what I said earlier ... to both of you. It took me a little by surprise, but I want you to know what I am here for you both" he said looking from Vincent to Catherine. "Thank you Father, it means a lot to us" Vincent replied.

"Now Catherine" Father said looking down at her as she finished the soup "I want you to promise me that you are not going to miss any more meals! You need to get plenty of rest, and eat regularly. Doctors orders!" Catherine looked up at him smiling "I promise". "That's settled then" he said.

Catherine carefully stood up. "There is no rush Catherine" Father said "Please take your time".  
"No it's ok - I feel much better now." Vincent came and stood beside her and took arm.  
"Don't worry Father, I will take care of her" he said.

Father smiled to himself, "Yes, I know you will Vincent". He walked over to them and kissed them both on their foreheads. "Congratulations" he said "you will make wonderful parents".  
"Thank you Father" they both replied. "And you will be a wonderful Grandfather" Catherine said smiling.

"Now off you go and take Catherine home to get some rest" Father said to Vincent, as they left his chamber.

End of Part Five

This story is my first attempt at fanfic, so please feel free to leave comments.


	6. Chapter 6

As Vincent and Catherine left Father's chamber, they both gave a sigh of relief.  
"Do you think Father really is happy for us Vincent" she asked.  
"Father is concerned for the child ... and for us, that is all Catherine" Vincent said.  
"I know. I didn't expect him to react in any other way. It's all happened so fast, we haven't really had time to think about the baby." The word still seemed so alien to her, she still couldn't quite grasp that she had a child growing inside her. There was no visible signs yet of course, only the morning sickness, tiredness … and now fainting.

They arrived at the tunnel under her apartment and they turned to face each other.  
"Catherine, will you be alright … would you like me to watch over you tonight?" he asked. She looked up at him warmly. k"Thank you Vincent, but I'll be ok". She would have liked nothing more than to fall asleep in his arms, but she also knew she still had to take things slowly for him.  
He, was a little surprised at her refusal, but also relieved, as he still felt a little awkward in her world.

She placed her arms around his neck and bringing herself up on her toes she put her lips to his ears and whispered softly "I love you Vincent" then she kissed him very tenderly on the cheek. As they parted, she could feel the intensity of his gaze. She enjoyed seeing his reactions to anything new which happened between them. They made them all the more pleasurable for her.

"Will you stay with me tomorrow?" she asked tentatively. "Of course Catherine, if that is what you would like?" he responded. "Yes, I would like that" she said. "Then I shall be there" Vincent replied. Catherine made her way through the opening into the basement of her apartment and slowly climbed up the ladder. Vincent stood and watched her disappear, then said "I love you Catherine". But she was already gone.

Catherine was relieved to get back to her apartment. She felt a great sense of relief now that Father had been told. She knew she would have to tell Joe at some point and also her close friend Jenny, but they could wait until after she had seen Peter again. She made a mental note to call his office in the morning to arrange an appointment. Then she got into bed and fell into a deep, sound sleep.

Vincent slowly made his way back to him chamber. He had only just walked in when Father came to the entrance. "Vincent, may I come in?" he asked. "Yes Father" Vincent replied. He was a little anxious as to what Father was going to say.  
"How is Catherine?" Father asked as he made his way inside.  
"She is feeling much better. I will be seeing her tomorrow".  
"That's good to hear" Father replied. "We must all help to take care of her Vincent. For her sake and as well as the child's. Maybe you should ask her to come and take some meals with us?"

Vincent was a little taken aback by Father's sudden change of heart and interest in Catherine's welfare, but it was also a sign that he had accepted what was happening and was trying to make amends for his earlier comments. "I will mention it Father" Vincent said.  
"Yes do Vincent". Father seemed a little hesitant to leave.  
"Was there something else on your mind Father" Vincent asked.  
"Erm, well yes" replied Father. "I wanted to apologise to you for earlier"  
"Father, please. There's no need. You were right to be concerned. We both know that."  
"Yes but still, I want you to know that I am very happy for you both … especially for you Vincent."  
"Thank you Father" Vincent walked over and kissed him on the top of his head. "It means a great deal to us both to have your blessing".  
Father smiled and seemed to be trying to compose himself. He cleared his throat and started to make his way out "Yes, well, goodnight Vincent" he said as he left.  
"Goodnight Father" Vincent replied.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Catherine awoke feeling much better than she had the last few days. There was no feeling of morning sickness, but she took no chances and made herself a healthy breakfast. Leaving her apartment she headed to the office, stopping at a deli to buy some lunch. Father's comments about looking after herself for the baby's sake had really struck home and she wanted to make sure that she did everything she could so that she and the baby would be healthy.

Once at her desk, she started to go through the files again and was surprised at the progress she made with a clear head and food in her stomach. She made copious notes from the details that she gleaned from the files and numerous calls she made. By mid-morning, she was starting to feel a little hungry and tucked into her sandwich. "Having lunch a little early aren't we Cathy?" one of her colleagues called from their desk. Catherine laughed "So would you if you had to work through all these" she said pointing to the stack of files she had been working on.

After lunch she decided to call Jenny. She was eager to share her news with someone on the 'outside'. It would be refreshing just talking to someone else. She dialled Jenny's office and was put straight through.  
"Hi Jenny, its Cathy"  
"I know it's been a while, do you want to meet for dinner later?"  
"Yeh, I can do straight after work, I get off at 6."  
"I'll meet you at Tony's around 6.30?"  
"Great. See you later, Bye."  
She hung up and immediately dialled Peter's surgery and made an appointment to see him early the next day. Another two things off the check-list. Once she had spoken with Jenny, there would only be Joe to tell.

The afternoon didn't go quick enough for Catherine. She was so eager to see Jenny and tell her the news. At last 6pm arrived. She tidied her desk, grabbed her things and headed out of the office to hail a cab to Tony's Italian – where she and Jenny liked to meet.

The traffic was bad, as usual, and she arrived about 10 minutes late. She saw Jenny through the window and headed in to their usual seat.  
"Late again Chandler!" Jenny said pointing to her watch.  
"Hey, that was the old me" Catherine replied laughing. "Anyway, it wasn't my fault this time."  
They gave each other a hug and Catherine sat down opposite her friend.

"You're looking well Jenny. How are things at the gallery?" Catherine asked.  
Jenny shook her head "A little quiet at the moment, but nothing I'm worried about. It's always a little slow around this time of year. Anyway, it gives me more time to spend with my friends"  
"And what about you Cathy – they still working you too hard at the office?" Jenny asked looking across the table at her tired friend.  
"Yeh, well since Joe's accident, things have been a little hectic to say the least".

"Oh, I forgot, how is Joe. Is he ok?" Jenny asked.  
"Yes, he's doing really well. I saw him yesterday at the hospital"  
"Send him my best when you see him next Cathy?"  
"I will" Catherine replied smiling. She had a sneaky suspicion that Jenny secretly liked Joe – but it was only a hunch and therefore not worth mentioning.

"So" Jenny asked looking at Catherine. "You know you usually only call me to meet for dinner when there's something on your mind – so spill the beans Cathy!"  
Catherine looked up surprised and laughed. "Is it that obvious?" she asked  
"Yep" replied Jenny. Just at that moment a waiter appeared to take their order.

"OK, where were we … oh yes … spilling the beans" Jenny looked at her friend eagerly, waiting to hear what was on her mind. Catherine played around with the napkin on the table, wondering where to start.  
"Jenny, you remember when I disappeared a few years ago, after the attack?"  
"Yes – of course I remember. I was worried sick" Jenny replied.  
"Well" Catherine continued "Someone found me after the attack and they cared for me, helped me get better, until I was strong enough to leave".  
"Someone … who was it Cathy … why didn't they take you to a hospital?" Catherine had never spoken about the time she was missing to anyone … even Jenny.  
"They couldn't … it wasn't possible"  
"Wasn't possible?" Jenny said surprised.  
"No it wasn't possible" Catherine repeated. "But that's not important anymore. The thing is that this 'someone' and I became very close after that and they have become very important in my life."  
"I see … this 'someone' being a guy I take it?" Jenny asked. The look on Catherine's face said it all.  
"Okay, so who is this guy? What's his name? Why have you never spoken about him Cathy?"

The drinks arrived and Catherine was grateful for a few seconds to collect her thoughts. She sipped her water and carried on.  
"His name is Vincent and it's difficult to explain Jenny."  
Jenny took a sip of her wine. "Well you've got me hooked now" she said with a smile. "Why is it difficult … is he married?" She was sure she had hit upon the problem.  
"No, he's not married" Catherine said with a smile.  
"Not married – what is it then?"  
"He lives apart from me, he cannot be a part of my life, he lives with a group of people …"  
"Oh my god Cathy – he's a Cult Leader isn't he?" Jenny exclaimed and was surprised at Catherine's hysterical laughter at this notion.  
"No Jenny … he's not a Cult Leader"  
"What is it then?"  
"He's different from other people, he cannot be seen in public, he … he wouldn't fit in" Catherine was finding it very hard to find the right words.  
"Is he deformed or something like that, is that what it is?"  
"He's not deformed, he just looks different that's all" Catherine almost spat the words out, feeling rather protective towards Vincent.  
"Okay … that's absolutely fine" sensing her friends discomfort, she changed the subject from his looks to his personality. "So what's he like, this Vincent?"

As Catherine started to describe her initial interactions with Vincent in the tunnels after her attack, her face lit up as she spoke about how kind and caring he was, and how he had read to her and how they had become 'connected'.  
"So this guy … Vincent … he could sense your emotions. Tell when you are happy or sad?"  
"Yes – but so much more than that. Jenny, he's saved my life so many times sensing when I was danger."  
"Wow" was Jenny's reply. "And you have feelings for him?"  
"Yes, I love him. He is my everything" was Catherine's honest reply.  
"And does he feel the same way about you" Jenny asked.  
"Yes but …."  
"And there's the BUT!" Jenny said.  
"He does, but he's shy, old fashioned, afraid to commit."  
"Okay, we're getting somewhere" Jenny replied.  
"You want more from him than he's either willing or able to give you. Is that right?"  
"Sort of" replied Catherine. The food arrived at this point and they started to eat.

"Look, How about we head down south for the weekend, nowhere in particular.. Take your mind off things for a while?"  
"Jenny, that sounds great but I can't" Catherine replied.  
"Come on, why not?"  
Catherine looked up at her friend "Jenny I can't because I'm pregnant."  
Jenny almost spat out her mouthful of lasagne.  
"Pregnant! I thought you said you and this guy weren't … you know."  
"I didn't say we hadn't" Catherine replied shyly.  
"Oh my god Cathy, you're pregnant! That's so wonderful! It is wonderful isn't it?" Jenny asked.  
"Yes, it is wonderful" Catherine said smiling.  
"Does Vincent know?" Jenny asked.  
"Yes he knows and he is happy. He is just concerned about the baby … looking different … like he does."  
"That's understandable Cathy. Will you need to have tests done?" Jenny asked  
"I'm seeing my Doctor tomorrow and will know more after that." Catherine replied.

"You're having a baby Cathy. It's so exciting. I still can't believe it!"  
"Neither can I" Catherine replied smiling. "It wasn't exactly planned."

"Jenny, I want you to meet Vincent, but it has to be when the time is right."  
"Look Cathy, if you love this guy and he makes you happy, that's all that matters to me. I'd love to meet him whenever you both feel it's right." Jenny smiled at her friend at held her hand across the table.  
"He does make me happy. More than I ever thought possible" Catherine replied  
"He sounds wonderful then – does he have a brother?" Jenny asked jokingly  
"Actually, he does" Catherine replied.  
The two friends burst into laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay, its getting harder to find the time to write. This is just a little filler to keep you going!

Catherine felt so happy after leaving the restaurant. Seeing Jenny and telling her about the baby and Vincent had lifted such a weight off her shoulders, that she wondered why she hadn't mentioned her relationship with him before. It would be so nice to have someone 'above' to talk to about things.

She and Jenny had sat chatting in the restaurant for a long time afterwards, but Jenny had been careful not to ask too many questions about Vincent. She knew that Catherine would tell her more when she felt ready to do so.

It was quite late, when Catherine eventually got home and she noticed that a note had been slipped under her door. She recognised Father's handwriting and was immediately worried that something had happened below. She quickly opened the envelope and read the note:

 _Dearest Catherine_

 _Vincent has asked me to send you this message._ _He won't be able to join you tonight._

 _There was a small collapse down in the new tunnels and he is currently helping._

 _Please don't worry – thankfully, no one was hurt._

 _Father_

Catherine grabbed her keys and headed down to the tunnel entrance underneath her apartment building, her tiredness immediately forgotten. She went straight to Father's Chamber … and could hear voices coming from within. As she entered the room she found Father talking with Mary, he caught sight of her as soon as she walked through the entrance.

"Catherine, I didn't expect to see you. Did you receive my note?" he asked.

"I did Father, but I wanted to make sure everything was ok?"

"You needn't have come my dear, it's quite late you know … and you need your rest" Father reminded her. Mary looked from Father to Catherine with a rather curious look, but didn't say anything.

"I'm fine Father. I wouldn't have been able to sleep, knowing that Vincent was still down there." She replied.

"Yes, well he shouldn't be much longer. I think he and a few others are just making it safe for tomorrow. We were extremely lucky you know, that no-one was hurt. Please Catherine, come and sit with us." Father offered her a chair.

"Thank you Father, but I think I'll wait in Vincent's chamber. Goodnight" she turned and left.

She sat on Vincent's bed and after a few minutes a wave of tiredness washed over her. She kicked off her shoes and laid down, her eyes closed instantly and she fell asleep.

About half an hour passed when Vincent walked into his chamber. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of Catherine lying on his bed. He walked over and gently covered her. He did not wish to wake her so he sat in the big armchair across from the bed. He sat watching her for seemed like an eternity, her gentle breathing, her hair falling across her face as she moved slightly. She was truly so beautiful in her sleep. Eventually, his eyes closed and he too fell asleep.

Catherine awoke at some point in the night. At first she was a little unsure as to where she was, but as she looked around in the dim light she saw Vincent sitting across from her. At the sight of him her heart swelled. Oh how she loved this man! Not even Elliott Burch was a match for Vincent in her eyes.

She got out of bed and walked over to him. She knelt down and gently touched his hands.

"Vincent …. Vincent" she whispered.

His eyes opened slowly and looked down at her. "Catherine, is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied. "Vincent …. Come to bed" her voice was low and hoarse from sleep, and the sound of it sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't seem to find his voice so he shook his head.

Catherine sensed his discomfort. "Please Vincent … come to bed, I'm cold." She hoped to make her request more innocent. Vincent looked down at her a moment, then he raised himself up from the chair. Catherine was still holding both his hands as she led him to the bed. She climbed in first and then he followed, covering them both up to the waist. Vincent raised his arm and Catherine snuggled up to him and put her head on his shoulder, his other arm enclosing her in his embrace. Neither of them said anything. They just both closed their eyes and fell into a deep contented sleep.

On his early morning walk, Father decided to check on Vincent to make sure he wasn't still down in the lower tunnels. It wouldn't surprise him in the least if he was still down there. He quietened his footsteps as best he could as he neared the entrance. He peered in towards the bed and was totally taken aback by the sight before him. Entwined in each other's arms he saw Vincent and Catherine, both asleep. Just seeing the two of them together like this, something which most couples take for granted, filled him with happiness. He smiled to himself as he turned and made his way back to his own chamber.

Catherine was the first to wake, she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Vincent face right next to hers. She could feel the warmth of his body and his breath on her face. She couldn't bring herself to move in case she woke him. So she lay there just looking at his face – it was so perfect.

After a while, she remembered that she had made an appointment to see Peter that morning. She had no idea what the time was but knew that she needed to get back to her apartment. She moved as carefully as she could, trying not to wake him, but as she untangled her limbs from his, he stirred and opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you" Catherine said quietly

"Don't be sorry Catherine." Vincent replied. "I can think of no better way to begin my day than to look upon your face."

"Nor I than to look upon yours" she replied.

They held each other's gaze for a few moments, both caught up in the feeling of love that was flowing between them. Catherine sighed "I have to go Vincent, I need to get back to my apartment. I'm seeing Peter this morning."

"Yes, of course, you must go. I'll walk you back." Vincent replied. They both reluctantly rose from bed and got ready to leave.

They walked along the tunnels in silence, neither one wanting their time together to end. When eventually they reached the threshold to Catherine's building, it was Vincent who spoke first.

"Catherine … when will we know … if the child ..."

"Vincent" Catherine said walking towards him "I know what you are thinking, feeling …. and I totally understand your concerns. But please try not worry. Let me meet with Peter and see what he says, ok?"

Vincent nodded. Catherine slowly placed her arms up around his neck and pulled herself up as close as she could, looked into his eyes and whispered "Will you stay with me tonight Vincent?"

He looked down, her eyes were glistening with tears that seemed ready to drop, as if waiting for him to decline. But there was no uncertainty in him. He knew exactly where he wanted to be tonight. "Yes Catherine, I will stay with you tonight" he replied. She smiled and a solitary tear rolled down her cheek. He brought a hand up and wiped the tear away.

"Vincent" Catherine whispered with a mischievous smile "We seem to have missed something this morning."

He look at her quizzically for a moment, and was about to ask "What", when a memory came back of the morning before, when he had kissed her and she had wished she could wake up to his kiss every morning.

"Then we must make sure we don't forget" he said as he bent down and placed a kiss on her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all. Apologies for not posting more chapters yet, but certain events have cropped up which have given me little time to spend on this story. I will come back to it at some point, but not at the moment. Please enjoy reading other BATB fan fiction stories available on this website and others, they are all really good. Regards TJ :-)

** Whilst I welcome constructive criticism, please can I ask that you do not post rude or hurtful comments. I appreciate it must be frustrating that the story is unfinished, but as I'm sure you are all aware, life sometimes gets in the way of us doing the things we like and we must get on with the things that are more important. **


End file.
